Image capture devices, such as cameras, may capture content as images or video. Light may be received and focused via a lens and may be converted to an electronic image signal by an image sensor. The image signal may be processed by an image signal processor (ISP) to form an image, which may be stored and/or encoded. In some implementations, multiple images or video frames from different image sensors may include spatially adjacent or overlapping content, which may be stitched together to form a larger image with a larger field of view. The image stitching process may introduce distortions that depend on the objects appearing within the field of view of the camera and/or the relative positions and orientations of those objects.